


Raising the Dead

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Episode Zero, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hallows Eve is a night when the dead roam the world of the living. // 2xR drabble with an <i>Episode Zero</i> flavour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [De Doden Wekken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121266) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



“Relena? You done yet?”

“Just a minute. I’ve never worn anything like this before.”

 _So, not a princess after all, huh?_ Duo thought. Tired of testing the flexibility of his plastic scythe, he found a grip on the handle and swung it above the bed with a satisfying _whoosh_. His torn robes fluttered around his legs and the scythe whistled through the air as he jumped around.

“Duo?”

He spun, ready to reap the innocent creature’s life - and came face to face with one he’d already taken.

“Holy -”

He stumbled back; the scythe clattered to the floor.

Relena, halfway between wide-eyed and playfully expectant, brought a hand to her black-clad chest and rushed to him. “Are you alright?”

“Where did you get that?” he asked, reaching out to the coif covering her hair but freezing before he could bring himself to touch.

“Sister Olivia, one of my old teachers from St Gabriel, lent it to me. What’s wrong?”

Breathing a shaky laugh, he used the hand hanging awkwardly in the air to run through his bangs. “Nothing’s wrong. You just reminded me of someone for a minute there.”

Relena grabbed his hand as it came down and gave him a look he knew to mean _Please talk to me._

Pushing away memories that smelled like smoke and burnt flesh, he shook his head. “Not tonight. We’ve got people waiting for us. Besides,” he added, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. “You look beautiful even when you’re dressed for maximum chastity. That deserves a celebration, not a sob story.”

She gave him a sharp look, a sigh, and finally a wry smile. “If you say so.”

She wasn’t going to let him get away with avoiding the subject for long, he knew, but he supposed he ultimately preferred it that way. Running and hiding forever wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

“I say so.” he confirmed, and whispered conspiratorially into her ear: “I’m going to be undressing you with my eyes all night long.”

If he was going to continue his godless and sacrilegious ways anyway, she would have wanted him to so without regrets about the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
